Star Wars The Clone Wars Legacy: Traidores
by jordifc22
Summary: Anakin acaba de llegar a Cato Neimoidia para una conquista del planeta, y así arrebatar un punto estratégico para los separatistas, pero Anakin falla la misión. Volviendo a Coruscant para informar al consejo, descubre algo que cambiará totalmente la vuelta a Coruscant...
1. Capítulo 1: Bloqueo

Estaba listo para la batalla. Según los altavoces que no paraban de retumbar, solo quedaban 5 minutos para llegar al planeta de Cato Neimoidia. Miró a los lados en busca de su Padawan para decirle que no se alejara, pero, recordó que se fue. No fue una despedida muy larga, pero para el muy dura. Aun recordaba al principio cuando le trajeron a aquella Padawan Togruta, que técnicamente iba destinada a Obi-Wan Kenobi, su antiguo maestro, resultó estar destinada a su cuidado. Pronto se conocieron y, aunque a primera vista parecía que no, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Aun recordaba cómo se presentó: "Buenos días, soy Ashoka Tano, la Padawan de Anakin Skywalker." Pero ella ya no estaba.

Subió a su caza mientras veía que Rex y de más clones se preparaban para el ataque a la superficie, pero antes debían destruir el bloqueo sobre Cato Neimoidia.

Su caza estaba listo. Tenía forma triangular, y estaba pintado de amarillo. R2-D2 estaba conectado al caza para ayudarlo en la batalla. Los escudos deflectores se encendieron, tintando los espacios vacíos que había de azul, y las enormes puertas rojas que había se abrieron. Las puertas estaban detrás de los deflectores y estaban justo en el centro de la nave. Ese era el hangar principal. De su comunicador que tenía en la oreja salió la voz de Yularen. Era el comandante de la flota de Anakin. Era famoso por ser el almirante más joven de la flota de la república. Su voz era clara. Ya habían salido del hiperespacio. Anakin emprendió su ataque junto al escuadrón Tek. Sus cazas eran una base con tres alas. Su movilidad era impresionante y podían hacer maniobras casi imposibles para Anakin. Casi.

Salieron formando una flecha. Anakin miró por el cristal y vio que la cosa estaba turbia. Había dos naves de suministros. Eran esferas partidas por la mitad y unidas por un túnel. También había tres naves de batalla y control de droides clase _Lucrehulk._ Esas naves eran las que Anakin más odiaba. Eran perfectas para no poder ser destruidas fácilmente. Necesitabas apuntar primero al generador de escudos en la esfera central, el núcleo, y después si querías librarte de los droides buitre debías apuntar a los hangares que había en el final de cada parte del circulo que rodeaba el núcleo, y que tenía una obertura. Anakin aun recordaba como hizo impactar un destructor de la republica contra el núcleo de la nave por esa obertura. También había destructores estelares clase Providencia y Fragatas de clase Munificente. Vio también sus naves. Había tres destructores clase Venator, disparando contra las fragatas separatistas. También había cinco naves de Asalto clase Aclamador disparando contra las naves de suministros.

Entre aquel mar de láseres Anakin se hacía hueco hasta la nave más lejana. Una _Lucrehulk_ donde se encontraba el General Grievous. Esa era su misión.

En el escuadrón eran diez en total, y ya habían caído tres. Anakin intentó protegerse de la lluvia de láseres pasando entre las fragatas enemigas. Todos lo seguían. Pero las fragatas les disparaban también. Anakin y cinco más se libraron. Habían caído dos más. Habían pasado ya la primera línea de fragatas y ahora tocaba abrirse paso por los destructores clase Providencia y llegar a el trío de _Lucrehulk_.

Anakin contó las fuerzas separatistas. Quedaban tres fragatas cinco destructores, siete naves de suministros y tres _Lucrehulk_. Entonces Yularen le informó de que dos Aclamadores habían perdido los escudos deflectores e iban a cambiar la formación. Anakin le ordenó que no, que siguieran protegiendo a él Resuelto. El Resuelto era la nave insignia de Anakin, y casi siempre controlada por el Almirante Yularen. Las Venator eran todas iguales. Una forma triangular, con una gran compuerta en el centro de rojo que daba al hangar principal, y un puente dividido en dos elevado en la parte trasera de la nave.

-Yularen, voy a intentar abrir un túnel entre las fragatas para los bombarderos. Para que vayan a por los destructores. Tu llama a los refuerzos.

-Señor, no sé si se ha dado cuenta de que estamos rodeados de sistemas separatistas. Y estamos a cuatro meses de Coruscant. Nadie vendrá.

-Vale. - dijo Anakin con disgusto. Debían destruir el bloqueo ellos solos. La cosa se complicaba mucho- Desvía energía a los deflectores frontales e intenta ganar terreno. Y prepara tres cañoneras llenas. - Cambió de comunicación a la del escuadrón Tek- Atención chicos, cambio de planes, ir a por las fragatas y abrir un túnel para las cañoneras hasta la nave principal.

Anakin tenía una idea un poco arriesgada, pero ya nadie le contradecía nada. Yularen ya había aprendido que con Anakin, la locura era la forma de ganar. Y Rex ni se molestaba en preguntar. Anakin giró a la izquierda para esquivar un droide buitre que se acercaba a él. Entonces oyó una explosión y en la pantalla ponía que un caza había caído. El que iba detrás de él.

Estaba pasando por debajo de una fragata. Estaba apuntando a los cañones que había para abrir camino para las cañoneras. Solo quedaban dos en esa parte de la fragata, pero aún quedaba la otra parte. Entonces R2-D2 produjo un sonido agudo. Tenía un caza detrás, y vio los disparos estrellarse contra la fragata y hacer que partes de ella se separaran de estas y quedar flotando por el espacio. Las fragatas tenían forma esquelética. Con corazas curvas en cada esquina. El puente era de cristal, pero aun así estaba bien protegido por un pequeño segundo generador de escudos que solo servía para esa parte, pero era fácil separarlo del resto de la nave y dejarlo sin funciones. Tenía dos grandes alas entre cada dos corazas del mismo lado, y tenía un gran cañón debajo del puente. Por debajo estaba muy mal protegida, solo había cañones disparando, no había corazas ni nada por el estilo. Detrás tenía un gran propulsor hiperespacial rodeado por otros motores más pequeños. Anakin giró para no chocar contra los trozos de la nave que estaban cayendo, y entonces paró en seco y el caza siguió poniéndose delante de Anakin. Anakin le disparó y el caza explotó, entonces Yularen dijo que las cañoneras acababan de salir.

Anakin se precipitó. Aún no habían abierto el camino directo. Sería difícil legar vivos, pero no imposible. Miró las cañoneras. Naves blancas con los motores en la parte trasera y en lo alto. Los pilotos estaban intentando esquivar los láseres que salían de la fragata, mientras que Anakin y lo quedaba del escuadrón Tek destruían los cañones. Las cañoneras avanzaban lentamente, ya que cada una iba cargada con 30 soldados. Tenían deflectores muy débiles, pero que les protegían de dos o tres disparos directos, pero también tardaban en cargarse.

Ya habían pasado la fila de fragatas con las cañoneras, ahora iban a por los destructores. Quedaban solo una fragata, y tres destructores, aparte de las tres _Lucrehulk_. Su misión había cambiado. Bajarían al planeta solo con las tres cañoneras. Si se volvía a abrir un túnel bajarían algunos AT-RT. Yularen le había mandado a Anakin las coordenadas de una base que podría ser esencial para la obtención del planeta. Ese planeta era el núcleo de la federación de comercio, y aunque n lo quisieran admitir, era la mayor aliada de los separatistas. Si daban un golpe allí, podría ser que toda la federación de comercio el clan bancario, otra facción de los separatistas, aunque se desentendiera de ella, quedaran reducidas considerablemente.

Anakin disparó varias veces. El caza que estaba siguiendo a la cañonera explotó, pero salieron tres más de el destructor que tenían al lado. Dispararon a discreción contra la cañonera y dañaron un propulsor. La cañonera empezó a girar sobre sí misma y se estrelló contra el casco del destructor. Partes de la nave salieron volando y cuerpos de clones flotaban por el espacio. Estaba muertos. Los clones tenían una armadura blanquísima, con un casco blanco también, con un visor negro en forma de T y rayas azules. A Anakin no le gustaba mucho esa armadura. Prefería la fase I, pero según los informes esa armadura era más ligera y resistente entre otras cosas. Tendría que acabar acostumbrándose. Anakin intentó esquivar los restos de la cañonera y los cuerpos de los clones.

-Yularen, ha caído una cañonera.

-Lo siento Anakin, no puedo enviar a nadie más, sería un suicidio. - Anakin lo sabía, pero aun así insistió.

-Pero… podría abrir otro túnel, y además solo hay una fragata.

-Sí, una fragata con todos sus cañones operativos y cazas alrededor de ella más rápidos que una cañonera. Anakin, hay veces en que te superas en ideas, pero ahora, a no ser que tengas una, no te podré enviar más lanzaderas.

Anakin sabía que era verdad, por eso cerró la comunicación y siguió a lo suyo. Las cañoneras acababan de pasar los destructores. Ahora venía lo peor. Las cañoneras se adelantaron a Anakin, pero Anakin subió la velocidad y miró cuantos quedaban. Solo quedaban cuatro personas del escuadrón Tek. Entonces Anakin miró hacia arriba. Había Alas-Y por encima de él. Estaban lanzando bombas a el escudo de los destructores para destruirlos. Entonces oyó una explosión. Habían caído dos Aclamadores. Quedaban tres. Yularen volvió a llamar a Anakin.

-Almirante, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos perdido dos Aclamadores, y los deflectores del Resuelto están por debajo del 35%. Anakin, no podremos aguantar mucho más, debemos saltar al hiperespacio cuanto antes.

-No. El planeta nos abrirá las puertas a una victoria segura.

-No será una victoria si todos morimos ahora. -Yularen se estaba enfadando y su voz se alzaba cada vez más- ¡Debemos retirarnos Ya!

\- ¡No! Si bajamos al planeta lo antes posibles antes de que el Resuelto caiga podremos destruir desde allí el bloqueo.

-Con que, con cañones antiaéreos. ¡No podréis ni rozar la superficie del escudo! ¡No lo entiendes, hemos perdido la batalla!

Yularen estaba muy enfadado y se le notaba, pero era normal, nadie quería morir, ni siquiera los clones, pero Anakin se limitó a apagar el comunicador y seguir su rumbo. Las cañoneras iban detrás, y había un _Lucrehulk_ delante, con sus cañones apuntándolos. Debían actuar rápido.


	2. Capítulo 2:Superficie

Anakin bajó de su nave sobre el terreno húmedo de Cato Neimoidia y echó un vistazo a los restos de la otra cañonera. Habían pasado el _Lucrehulk_ sin problemas, pero los cañones antiaéreos les habían arruinado el aterrizaje. Los tres cazas que quedaban del escuadrón Tek habían vuelto a la batalla, menos Anakin que había bajado a liderar la conquista junto a el comandante Rex. Miró su armadura. Tenía mucho color azul, para indicar su rango en la Legión 501. La 501 era la legión de Anakin Skywalker, y su color indicativo era el azul. Así como había otras como la de Obi-Wan Kenobi que su color identificativo era el naranja. Rex llevaba sus dos pistolas identificativas, que eran su arma preferida, aunque también llevaba un rifle blaster en la parte trasera de la espalda. Esa era el arma más usada en los clones que usaban la armadura fase II. Rex puso una rodilla en el suelo, y dejó caer a la hierba un proyector de hologramas. Mostró un mapa de la zona, con la base en el centro, y una marca en su posición. Explicó rápidamente el plan.

-Bien. Las speeders irán las primeras para intentar despejar un poco el terreno. Después de los treinta irán Zek, Gaper, y Rom con las ametralladoras para despejar camino, y junto a ellos los demás. ¿Queda claro?

Anakin miró a Rex rápidamente, y luego pensó que sería la mejor opción. Las speeders delante, luego clones con metralletas para protegerlos mientras ellos avanzaban e intentaban tomar el puente. Un plan arriesgado y suicida. A Anakin le encantaban. Entonces se sorprendió de ver al fondo arcos de roca, enormes, en los que había ciudades colgado formando otro arco por debajo. Nunca había visto nada así. Era precioso. Pero Yularen volvía a estar allí para darle prisa.

-Anakin, aun estas a tiempo de retirarte. Nuestros deflectores están al 20%.

Yularen ya no insistía. Sabía que Anakin haría lo que quisiera, pero aun así intentaba presionarlo un poco.

-No Almirante. Ya hemos llegado y planeado el plan de ataque. Si algo cambia le avisaremos.

Anakin apagó la comunicación y cogió su sable laser, un cilindro metálico, y lo encendió. Su filo azul como el cielo de Tatooine, empezó a moverse ligeramente por el aire, manejado por Anakin. Todos se pusieron en marcha.

El sable de Anakin se balanceaba mientras corría contra el enemigo. Había droides disparando. Los droides eran el arma principal de la CSI (Confederación de Sistemas Independientes). Esqueléticos, de color amarillento, sujetando fusiles con sus manos de dos grandes dedos. Anakin movió su sable laser sin miedo, protegiéndose de los láseres. Siempre daba en el blanco y paraba el láser, aunque pareciera difícil, para él era fácil. La fuerza lo guiaba. El sable iluminaba en la profunda noche. Los disparos producían ruidos ensordecedores, pero familiares para Anakin y los clones. Entonces un chillido hizo que Anakin se girara. Dos clone habían caído. Entonces otro cayó. Era Zek. Anakin se puso a correr con su velocidad sobrehumana hacia los droides. Contaba 40, no 50. Había muchos. Empezó a mover su sable con movimientos limpios y rápidos. Estaba partiendo droides por la mitad con su espada. Un brazo, una cabeza, una pierna. Miraba que los clones también hacían su trabajo. Algunos droides caían victimas del mar de disparos. Entonces aparecieron tanques de la CSI. Anakin miró a Rex, y este hizo gestos para que todos avanzaran.

Anakin había subido a la parte alta del tanque, donde se dispuso a abrirlo. Cogió su sable y lo apuntó hacia abajo y lo insertó en el metal. Movió la empuñadura haciendo un circulo y retiró el sable. Después dejó que la fuerza fluyera por él y la concentró en un punto. Levantó la parte suelta sin tocarla y la estrelló contra dos droides que le estaban disparando. Entró en el tanque y le clavó la espada por la espalda a un droide que había sentado. Luego metió la espada por la pared derecha para dañar el motor y salió de un salto. El tanque iba a explotar así que Anakin pensó rápidamente y usó la fuerza para estampar el tanque contra el muro que protegía la base y abrir una brecha.

Rex iba escondiéndose entre los arboles bajos pero robustos que había en la superficie. Miró a los lados y vio que los otros clones estaban disparando contra los droides de combate. Había tres escondidos detrás de un árbol caído, otros dos detrás de un tronco y los otros estaban más adelante junto a Anakin. Oyó una explosión que le dejo el oído destrozado. Oía un pitido en su oído derecho, donde estaba Anakin, y de donde venía la explosión. En la pared que protegía la base había un agujero. Rex no sabía que había hecho Anakin, pero funcionaba. Rex movió los dedos en forma circular y señaló el hueco. Eso indicaba que avanzaran a la brecha y entraran.

Anakin estaba despejando el camino para que los clones entraran cuando un pitido lo disuadió. Toco su oreja y siguió luchando. Yularen lo llamaba. Y estaba chillando.

-Anakin. Nuestros escudos han caído, y vienen más fragatas. Solo quedamos dos Venator. ¡Debemos irnos ya!

Anakin miró al cielo y vio que cuatro fragatas separatistas se elevaban hacia el espacio. Iban a la batalla. Bajo su pesar, Anakin debía volver.

-Almirante, prepare las coordenadas hiperespaciales a Coruscant.

La comunicación terminó. Coruscante era según muchos el núcleo de la galaxia, y también el núcleo de la Republica. Era una ecumenópolis. Una ciudad que cubría un planeta entero. Era espectacular. Allí se encontraba el senado galáctico, donde se debatía la guerra, y el templo Jedi, lugar espiritual y de descanso para ellos, los Jedi. Anakin paró un disparo que iba hacia él y dijo:

-Rex, volved a la cañonera. Nos vamos.

Rex abrió su comunicador y lo repitió. Todos los clones dejaron sus posiciones y retrocedieron sin dejar de disparar. Anakin iba con ellos desviando láseres. Cuando no estuvieron al alcance de los disparos, se dirigieron a la cañonera.

La cañonera salió de la atmosfera. Anakin, que iba con los clones ya que R2-D2 se había llevado su caza, contó a los clones restantes. Quedaban solo trece clones más Rex. Las speeders no habían vuelto. Entonces por los altavoces de la cañonera sonó la voz de un clon. Eran todas iguales, ya que eran todos copias de una misma persona. Jango Fett. Un escuadrón de Cazas los estaba guiando entre las naves. Eso los protegería de cazas y de cañones de otras naves. Sería difícil darles, pero posible.


End file.
